Sous les cerisiers
by Mi-chan story's
Summary: Les cerisiers en fleurs sont souvent témoins des sentiments amoureux.. Et c'est le cas dans ce one-shot! Mon premier, cela dit en passant :D Attention, gros cliché! Yaoi : BoyxBoy, vous n'aimez pas? Alors ne lisez pas :P Enjoy!


_Mi-chan : Mon tout premier One-shot! Yay! \(v)/  
_

_Gazel & Burn : *par terre* Pourquoi nous? - -'  
_

_Mi-chan : Parce que vous êtes trop chous, voyons! (w)/  
_

_Gazel & Brun : Oh pitié..  
_

_Mi-chan : Vous allez vous en plaindre, peut-être? *sourire sadique*  
_

_Burn :*rougissant* Eu-euhm.. On va s'en aller je pense ^ ^'  
_

_Gazel : B-bonne idée ^ ^'  
_

_*ils commencent à s'en aller*  
_

_Mi-chan :*les attrape* hep! Vous avez un one -shot à jouer! ;D  
_

_G&B: AU SECOUUURS!  
_

_Mi-chan: Kyuhuhuu.. Ah! J'allais oublier ^ ^' Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas T.T  
_

_G&B: Encore heureux!  
_

_Mi-chan : URUSEI, VOUS DEUX! Allez faire des cochonneries dans la salle de bain au lieu de m'embêter!  
_

_G&B: Euuuuh.. -/-'  
_

_Hiroto : *sortant une caméra* Je fiiilme? 8D  
_

_Mi-chan : Oui ,c'est ça.. Bref! Enjoy Minna-san! ^w^  
_

* * *

_-Suzuno ! J'ai un truc à faire, on se voit à la maison ! Lança un collégien à la chevelure écarlate_

_-Ok.._

Le garçon aux cheveux écarlates traversa la pièce en une seconde, et sorti de la salle comme un coup de vent. Suzuno soupira. Aphrodi s'approcha de lui et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule

-Eh bien, Suzuno-kun ! C'est rare de t'entendre soupirer de la sorte ! (^ ^)

-Ah.. !

L'albinos releva la tête de sa table. C'est vrai que ce n' était pas dans les habitudes de l'ancien capitaine des diamond dust de soupirer. Ça c'était plutôt destiné à.. Il soupira à nouveau à la pensé de l'autre capitaine.

-C'est drôle, on dirait Nagumo-kun.. sourit l'ancien capitaine de Zeus

Il sembla réfléchir puis lâcha un petit « AH ! » qui fit sursauter le garçon à la chevelure argentée.

-Est-ce que Nagumo-kun.. te manques ?

-N-non.. pourquoi est-ce qu'il me..

-Bah, vous êtes tout le temps fourrés ensemble, je pensais que tu dois t'ennuyer quand il n'est pas là..

L'adolescent aux yeux couleur ciel sembla réfléchir profondément. C'était vrai. Il traînait souvent avec Haruya, même si ils ne faisaient que se disputer. Il jouaient au foot ensembles, sortaient le soir ensemble,… Quand Nagumo n'était pas là, il s'ennuyait vraiment. Est-ce qu'il lui manquait ?

- ..alors ?

-Je.. oui..

-Je parie que quand Nagumo sort avec des filles, tu fait en sorte qu'il reste à la maison, parce que tu as peur qu'il tombe amoureux de l'une d'entre elles~

-. . . !

C'était exactement ça. L'adolescent ne supportait pas que Burn sorte, car il avait peur de le perdre. De ne pas valoir autant qu'une de ces jolies filles..

-C'est vrai..

-Oh~ ! Se pourrait-il que.. Suzuno-kun..

Le blond posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de l'autre adolescent

-..tu aies des sentiments pour Nagumo-kun ? (^ ^)

'Des sentiments.. pour _lui_ ? ' pensa Suzuno, dont les joues commençaient à rougir sévèrement. Cela expliquerais toutes les fois ou son cœur accélérait quand son coéquipier lui souriait, ou qu'il s'approchait trop près. 'Im..impossible' pensa-t-il. Et pourtant..

-Je… pe-peut-être bien..

-Ce n'était pas si difficile, nee~ ?

-Oui.. -/-

-Alors tu pourrais peut-être.. confesser ?

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que… ce n'est sûrement pas réciproque..

L'argenté baissa la tête. C'était bien beau d'avouer l'aimer, mais il avait bien trop peur de se faire rejeter, surtout par Haruya.

-Pas d'inquiétude de ce côté-là

-Comment ça ?

-Il t'aime

-Arrête de déblatérer des inepties, tu veux ?

-Ce n'est pas un mensonge ! Crois-moi, cela fait un moment que je vous observe tous les deux, et j'ai remarqué la façon dont il te regarde. C'est de l'amour

-Qu.. !

Suzuno n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son cœur ne pouvait plus ralentir. Il était si heureux ! Il voulait voir Burn, tout de suite

-Au coin du bâtiment C, il t'attend

-J'ai pris la liberté de lui donner rendez-vous, de ta part (^ ^)

-Tu es vraiment..

-Cours ! Il t'attends !

-…. merci, Aphrodi !

L'adolescent prit son sac et sortit de la salle en courant. Le sous-capitaine des fire dragons sortit un petit carnet de sa poche et cocha une case.

-Bon, Nagumo et Suzuno, c'est fait ! Allons voir Midorikawa-kun (^ ^)

Suzuno arriva rapidement au coin du vieux bâtiment C, et se pencha au coin pour voir si Burn était là. Il sursauta quand il aperçu la chevelure carmin de son ami. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il rassemblait son courage pour aller lui parler quand il entendît une voix féminine près d'eux. Il se repencha et constata avec effroi qu'une jeune fille du même âge qu'eux se trouvait devant son ami.

'Elle.. ! Elle lui fait sa déclaration !' Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de l'albinos. 'Il va accepter, j'en suis sûr..' Il avait été idiot d'être aussi naïf.. Il se retourna et pris la fuite, ne pouvant plus en supporter d'avantage. 'Burn.. JE TE DETESTE !'

Nagumo sursauta, il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose tomber derrière lui

-Gazel ?!

Il marcha jusqu'au coin, et trouva un portable auquel était accroché un strap en forme de ballon de foot, celui qu'il avait offert à son camarade quelques jours plus tôt 'Suzuno.. !' pensa-t-il

-Euh.. Nagumo-kun ?

-Désolé ! J'aime déjà quelqu'un de tout mon cœur !

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme sourit et courut dans la direction par laquelle était parti l'autre adolescent quelques secondes plus tôt 'Suzuno, attends-moi !'

* * *

L'adolescent à la chevelure de neige courrait sur l'allée des cerisiers en fleurs. Les larmes ruisselaient abondamment sur ses joues pâles. Il avait tellement mal.. Sa tête était complètement vide. Il s'en fichait de savoir où il était, et où il allait. Son monde venait de s'effondrer, il venait de perdre la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus. 'Burn..' Une voix le ramena à la réalité, il aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. 'Burn..!' Il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de se retourner lentement dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Il vit la silhouette élancée du carmin se rapprocher de lui en courant.

-Suzuno !

L'adolescent s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il remarqua les larmes que son camarade essuyait vivement.

-Suzuno.. est-ce que ça va ?

-Pourquoi tu t'en soucierais ? Va donc t'occuper de ta nouvelle petite amie, elle t'attends sûrement..

-Ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! J'ai refusé, je lui ai dit que..

Il secoua la tête et lança un regard déterminé à son ami

-Je lui ai dit que j'aimais déjà quelqu'un. Plus que tout au monde

Il lui sourit tendrement. L'albinos le regardait avec un regard confus. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son ami essayait de lui expliquer implicitement. Alors il aimait quelqu'un ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais ne put laisser sortir aucun mot. Il avait une boule en travers de la gorge. Il décida de parler quand même, peu importe si il éclatait en sanglots, plus rien ne comptait à ses yeux à part cette réponse.

-Et.. qui.. est cette personne ?

Il sentait ses yeux devenir humides. Le roux soupira en regardant le sol, puis le regarda à nouveau, l'air faussement déprimé.

-C'est toi, imbécile ! Et sèche moi ces larmes, je ne supporte pas de te voir com-

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car Suzuno lui sauta au cou, les projetant au sol tous les deux. Ils roulèrent l'un contre l'autre quelques mètres le long de l'allée des cerisiers en fleurs avant de s'arrêter, l'argenté assis à califourchon sur l'autre. Un grand sourire sur le visage, il reprenait son souffle. Nagumo leva sa main et poussa quelques mèches qui tombaient sur le visage si pâle et doux de son ami, il s'arrêta pour lui caresser tendrement la joue. L'adolescent aux yeux de ciel posa ses mains sur les joues, chaudes, du roux.

-Je… moi aussi ! Je t'aime, Haruya ! Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tellement de temps à..

Ce fût à son tour d'être coupé par des lèvres, douces et chaudes, qui se posaient sur les siennes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction, mais il les ferma doucement, répondant au baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, manque d'air, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, haletants et souriants.

-On rentre ?

L'adolescent aux yeux d'or prit la main de son vis-à-vis et lui sourit.

-Okay.. !

* * *

Alors? C'était comment? 8D Un peu cliché? (Nooon, juste UN PEU, HEIN)

Désolée pour les innombrables fautes que j'ai faites et que je n'ai sans doute pas remarquées *sors le Bescherelle* Je m'y met tout de suite! ^ ^

Pour celles qui veulent un film du one-shot, contactez Hiroto sur son téléphone, je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de vous le faire parvenir par la poste ;D

Merci d'avoir lu! :3

Sayonara minna-san!


End file.
